


Percy Jackson, The Bird Kid Who Happened To Be A DemiGod / Percy Jackson's Harem

by Crystal_Heart



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Fang, Bisexual Iggy, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Different Plot, F/M, M/M, Mainly gay percy, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson Harem, Requests, school experiments on Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Heart/pseuds/Crystal_Heart
Summary: Percy  Jackson was taken as a baby from the hospital and experimented on through out his life. One day he meets a flock in The School, and together they're a family, but what if Percy wants something more from some of his flock members? And what happens when we throw a few demigods into the mix? Oh, and let's not forget that 'The School' aren't ready to let him go, not when he's their most dangerous and prized experiment.This story is a Percy Harem, Percy is BISEXUAL in this so he has both Guys and Girls in his harem who he will love. Just wanted to let you know before you read :)





	1. Taken / Meeting the Flock For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy! Also, let me know which girls you want me to pair Percy up with or if there is another guy and I'll see if I should add it in. This is a Percy Harem story so Percy has a Harem that is made of both guys and girls and he is Bisexual. However, I would probably prefer if you add more girls in the comments since there's already quite a few boys in the harem, but add whatever you want! Don't be shy! Also, let me know your thoughts on this so far, and BTW, the people you want in that Harem or recommend/request to be in it can also be someone who dies in the books, for example Luke or Beckendorf, or even a god or immortal being! :) Hope you like the story!

**3rd Person POV :**

In New York, a woman's wailing scream echoed through Rosemary Grace Hospital as doctors crowded around her, all desperately trying to help deliver her precious baby.

"One more push, ma'am!" a nurse shouted, trying to get her voice to dominate over all the noise in the room.

"AHHH, AGHH! BLOODY HADES!" Sally screamed as her hands gripped the bed, her knuckles turning white from the strain and pressure.

Soon, her screaming stopped only to be replaced with her panting, curiously she glanced at her doctors, to see them blocking the view of her baby and taking it away.

"M-my baby! Where are they taking my baby!" she continued to yell, trying to claw her way out of the bed, the nurses attempting to hold her down.

A man walked into the room, his grey hair slicked back and a moustache resting above his lips, wrinkles adorning his face as he stared at the panting woman desperately trying to free herself from the nurses' grip.

 _'Time to see if I really am a bad actor'_ the man thought as he wore a grim expression on his face.

Anyone who knew the man would easily be able to see through his weak façade - but a weak, terrified and exhausted woman who has just given birth? _Not a chance_.

"Miss Jackson, I'm afraid your son didn't survive. Did you perhaps have a name in mind for it? We will need to put it on his death certificate." The woman, Sally Jackson, continued to wail even louder as she clutched the sheets that were draped over her.

"P- _Perseus_ \- Perseus Jackson" The woman whispered, the man barely able to hear her. He nodded at her as he turned and left, passing a woman with blonde hair tied into a bun and porcelain skin, smirking at the woman as he passed her.

"Could have done better, but at least you got the job done," the blonde woman said as she stared into the man's eyes, a smug look painted on her face "isn't that right, _Jeb_ _Batchelder_?" A vicious ,almost crazy, smile was placed on the man's face as his eyes held a fire, the type of the fire that refuses to die down until everything crumbles by it's flames.

And in the woman's arms, lay a baby with wispy black hair, eyes that held the ocean and black, sleek, feathery wings attached to his back.

**3rd Person POV :**

**Time Skip :** **15 years**

A boy, whom looked to be 15, sat in a cold, metal cage : the one you would use to lock up an animal, because that's what they are here. _Animals_.

Outside this place called _'The School'_ they're known as _freaks_ , _abominations_ , _abnormalities_ or even **_mutants_** , however inside of it, their _animals_ , _experiments_ , or him more specifically, **_A_ _-_ _1_**.

The boy had black hair that was shiny and untameable, even though it's hardly been looked after, his eyes a raging sea green that was ocean full of fire and his skin, though he's only ever out for tests, was a nice, golden tan.

He sat huddled and hunched, causing a crane in his neck and a strain in his back. Adorning his back were sleek, black wings that had a wingspan of 16 feet, quite impressive if you ask him or the _phyco's_ called _scientists_ , he was also quite tall : having a height of 6ft.

This, of course, was also due to the experiments, same with his muscular figure and abs, but he's not overly muscular as he refuses to do what they want most of the time, instead, choosing to throw what weights he can lift, at the erasers or people in the room.

Most of the scientists wouldn't say he's exactly smart, more like he knows the answers just can't be bothered, or he just wants to piss everyone off, so they prefer the term _'gifted'_. He for one _hates_ it to say the least.

The cage he's sat in is in a room full of empty cages, him being the only living thing in the room, and the metal, sterile room is large, big enough to fit two or three houses in it and tall enough for 3 houses stacked on top of one another.

The empty cages are scattered around, like someone just tossed them in and forgot about them. _'Maybe that's what mum did to me, threw me away and forgot about me'_ the boy thought as his sea green eyes dimmed, only to gain back their light a second later _'NO! I won't think like that! I'll ask her when I get out of here, then there will be no more experiments, no more torture, no more loneliness.'_

Just as his thought ended, the huge, metal doors bashed open, revealing the man the boy despised and 4 erasers following the man.

"Jeb" the name slipped off of the boys lips as he stared at the man stalking towards his cage.

A smirk graced Jeb's lips as he waved his hand, signalling the erasers to the cage, the boy retreated as far as he could, furry hands undid the lock on his cage as they reached out towards him. The boy bit the eraser's hand as it went to grab the boys face.

"Still following orders like the dog you are?"

The boy smirked smugly as the eraser growled.

"Watch your mouth freak"

"What's wrong? Tail between your legs?" the boy remarked as his eyes held fake innocence, only pissing of the eraser more. The eraser grit his teeth as he clutched the boys hair and dragged him out of the cage. "what's wrong? All bark and no bite? You know you're a dog, your supposed to be a good dog. Bad dog! You don't drag people! Sit!"

The boy chuckled as he saw the Ari getting even more angry, Ari gripped the boys hair tighter, causing said boy to wince at the pain. Ari then smashed his head against the wall, causing the boy to become dizzy for a bit. It was all a blur to the boy as he felt himself get placed down on something.

"I suggest you behave subject **_A-1_** otherwise we will have to _subdue_ you" Jeb said as the boy thought sarcastically _'You all ready have! Are you blind, guess it's the old age'_.

The boy sat up after gathering his bearings and looked around _'Oh great, another test'_. "Subject **_A-1_** , start on the treadmill" Jeb continued as a vice grip was on the boy's arm as the erasers forced him on the treadmill.

"Oh joy, what fun!" The boy cheered sarcastically as he began to run. From then on the boy lost track of time, all he knew was that he collapsed as soon as they threw him in his cage, his body aching all over and sore to the bone.

"Subject **_A-1_** has shown significant improvement since last year maybe its time we-" The scientists' voice faded as the door slammed shut, leaving the boy in the dark as he whispered **"I have name"** his eyes slowly closing, the warm darkness welcoming him **"it's _Percy_** **"**

**Dream/Flashback :**

Percy ran through the endless white hallways of the school, his feet aching, but nothing hurts more than having no name, or at least to him.

Suddenly, his feet stopped running as the little 7 year old stopped outside a tall door, he pushed against it, surprised to see it open _'They probably left in a hurry because I got out the testing room'_ he thought bitterly as he closed the door, without caring if it made any noise because he knew none would hear it over the blaring alarms.

Curiously, he looked around and found a folder laying on the table, he let his curiosity take over as he picked it up and started to look through it - thanking that The School had taught him to read and write, although they were meant for experiments -you know, checking smarts, brains, intelligence and what not.

Percy preferred not to pay attention and shut himself off when the experiments began.

Eyes widened comically as he saw a picture of him and a name that read 'Perseus Jackson' he skimmed some of the information, trying to pick out of the important pieces, the door smashed open and he froze, turning around to see an 2 erasers and a scientist standing there.

The scientist lifted a strange looking thing and all Percy heard was a click as he felt a stinging sensation in his arm.

 _'Ahhh, a tranquiliser'_ Percy thought as his eyes started to droop, knees buckling against his will, _'at least now I know I have a name and how old I am'_ he thought as his consciousness was ripped from him.

**End of Dream/Flashback :**

Percy grunted when the sound of high pitch scream of metal scraping against metal invaded his ears, his hands going to clasp over them to shield them from the noise. He gathered his bearing as best and fast as he could as his instincts went into battle mode.

Looking at the doors, he saw around 10 erasers dragging in cages with kids in : 6 to be exact, that were kicking through their cage bars and screaming.

"Oi! Hag! What's going on?!" Percy shouted as he saw an elder scientist walking with the erasers, her mouth releasing tsk's. She turned and glared at Percy as she brisked past him, telling the eraser where to place the cages, near enough to each other and Percy so that they could get at least a hand in the others cage, but no close enough to get an arm through.

"Subject _ **A-1**_ , this doesn't concern you"

"Yes it does you _wench_!"

"What did you call me!"

"A wench! Now how about you leave with your _horny_ _ass_! Oh, and take your little _bitches_ with you!"

The eraser closest to him kicked his cage, sending Percy rocking to the back, but he didn't care, he was full of satisfaction of the look of utter rage and shock on the scientists' face.

Faintly, he heard the 6 other kids snicker, his wings fluttered at the thought that _he wasn't alone_ _here_ _anymore_.

"What's wrong did your teeth fall out? Old age right?" Percy continued, his wings resting around to keep him warm from the cold temperature in this room. The scientist growled as she waved at the erasers with a flick of her wrist, storming out of the room, the erasers trailing behind her.

"Trail behind her like the little puppies you are!" Percy heard giggles and laughter fill the room at his last remark as the doors slammed shut, once again letting darkness cloaking the room.

"Who are you?" a soft, yet harsh voice asked as he looked at the cage next to his.

"I'm Percy, I'm 15, I think. Anyways who are you?"

"Why should we tell you?" a deep, male voice cut in and Percy stared at the other side of his cage, a smirk making it's way onto his face.

"Cause I told you mine"

"I'm Nudge! And I'm 12!" a cheerful, energetic voice chirped up and he could practically hear the girl jumping about.

"I-I'm A-Angel, a-and I'm 7. Can we trust you?" a delicate, frail and wavering voice asked, as if she was scared something would come out and get her at any moment.

"Sure! How long have you guys been here, in The School, I mean?"

"We were here since we were born-" Nudge started but Percy cut her off

"Same!"

"Really?" Another deep voice asked, but this one was soft, as if talking to a child.

"I'm Gasman! I'm 9 and I'm Angels brother!" a high pitched voice that was lace with excitement cut in.

"But we call him the Gazzy" Nudge once again butted in.

"Then why are you here?" Percy asked, wonder filling him.

"Well, we escaped because of a man called Jeb who we thought we could trust, then he disappeared. Then we started living life without him but then we got caught because of him! Back-stabbing son of a _bit_ -"

"NUDGE! Watch your language!" the first voice continued, "I'm Max, the leader of this flock, and I'm also 15, so why are you here?"

Percy pondered this for a second and finally answered with "There's still two peoples' names I don't know"

The deep voice sighed as he bluntly replied "Fang"

Next to answer was the deep, yet soft voice "I'm Iggy, also 15"

"He's blind, so he's got really good hearing! This _shi_ \- h-hell hole did that to him. So what did they do to you?" Nudge prodded as he looked at the direction her voice was coming from, all of a sudden the lights were switched on and he saw what Nudge really looked like : chocolate skin, midnight hair and big, round eyes that screamed curiosity.

Percy continued to look around and saw a petite girl with bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes - she must be Angel, and the boy in the cage next to her looked very similar, just more masculine : this is no doubt Gazzy.

A boy with strawberry blonde hair and light, dull blue eyes that entranced Percy : this is no doubt Iggy.

Next to Iggy's cage was another girl with short, sun-streaked brown hair and fierce, chocolate eyes that Percy seemed to melt in.

He looked at the last cage and saw an olive-skinned man with black hair and eyes that seemed as though they swallowed all the colour around him.

"I've been here all my life, never gotten out, and I'm part _bird_! Also, I can do lots of crazy _shit_!" Percy beamed as he smiled at them all, confused at their shocked and _drooling_ faces. He glanced at the three other 15 year olds and thought, as he _blushed_ , _'Seriously though, these three are masterpieces, they're absolutely gorgeous! Dammit, now what the hell is this warmth in my chest! Well....shit'_

 


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson escapes with the flock, but who is this girl he meets? And what does this entail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm a horrible person for not updating in months, but life has been hectic and I wanted to at least update before my Birthday which is the end of this month! So I was hyped and thought 'I'll share my joy and even if I don't want to, I'll update!' So here it is! The OC 'Sara' is not mine and I don't take credits nor rights to her, they belong to this person : https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9 (Sutherland9) . I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Percy, and the flock all sat in their cages, a deafening silence falling over them.

The minute Percy opened his mouth to speak, it being hours after their last conversation and a day since the flock were brought, the large metal doors that had closed the sunlight off from them, swished open, revealing two scientists and 4 erasers standing tall.

"Get them and bring them to lab 405, training arena X. Oh and do make sure they don't escape, otherwise, it's on your heads" a female scientist spoke to the erasers as she swiftly stormed out, the other following behind her.

The erasers leered at Percy and the flock, the flock sharing a glance with Percy to confirm what the latter was thinking.

It was a _chance_.

Fate had decided to reward them for surviving it's hell and was offering them a chance to escape this hell hole, and maybe, just maybe, allow Percy to taste freedom.

Furry, matted hands unlocked the cages and tightly gripped the flock's and Percy's arms, each eraser holding at least a person.

Percy stole a glance at Max to confirm if they were really going to go through with this, if this was really and truly real. A nod was sent his way, to which he returned and swiftly swung his leg with all his might at the eraser, causing a shriek to emit from said beast.

"Run!" Percy yelled as snatched himself from the vice grip the eraser had had on him and the flock followed suit, fighting and clawing themselves free until the seven of them were running down white halls. "Come on!" Percy yelled as they ran pass and opened doors, freeing the people and experiments inside, until eventually, all the halls were filled with people who were very much unordinary.

Alarms blared as Percy swung a clean, white door open, he peered inside and his eyes widened as he caught sight of an angel sent from heaven.

"Are you going to get me out of here or _not?_ I'm guessing we don't have all day" softly snapped a silky voice that pulled Percy back into reality as he thought _'or maybe she's a succubus that escaped from hell.'_

"U-uh sure" Percy hesitated as he flipped the lights on to get a better look at the beauty in front of him, she looked to be quite tall, her pale skin seemed to shimmer and glow in the light, her delicate hands chained from the ceiling, causing her feet to just be able to touch the ground.

The plain, white dress made her look all the more stunning as her ruby eyes showed mirth and swam with kidness, with brown hair that seemed to fit snugly on her shoulders. Even though the dress was _supposed_ to be _baggy_ , it looked tight around the chest and hips as her cureves were still prominent as Percy could do nothing to stop the red blush painting his face.

A smirk curved her lucious lips as her long eyelashes batted at him in curiosity as he jogged his way over to her, failing to hide the attraction he felt towards her.

"What's your name?" the ruby eyed girl, who looked to be around his age, asked, her voice a temptation he desperatley had to resist.

Quickly, he found the key and undid her chains, his body gently touching hers as she slumped to the ground, causing a yelp of panic from Percy as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"My name's Percy, what's yours?"

"Hmm, and why _should_  I tell you?" she whipsered mischieviously, letting out a giggle as Percy's shocked face "I'm joking, _relax_. My name's **Sara** "

"That's a nice name" Percy blurted out causing a chuckle to erupt from Sara as her eyes caught sight of his wings.

"You _fly?"_ she asked as they quickly jogged out of the door, running through the corridor.

"Of course, why else would I have wings?" Percy smiled cunningly as Sara returned the smile as she replied "So do I."

Percy's smile grew wider as he heard a familiar voice yell his name. He stopped at the next crossroad and turned to see the flock at his right, holding open two large doors which experiments of all things were running out of.

"Let's get to the roof, we can fly from there" Max shouted to him as she pointed to the stairs next to them, all of them sharing a nod as they made their way up them, their breaths laboured from the running.

"Who's the girl?" Nudge whined as she looked up at Percy through her thick, long, dark eyelashes, expecting an answer as she huffed in annoyance, grumbling something along the line's of _'another rival'._

"She's called Sara"

"And Perce here freed me not to long ago"

" _Perce?_ Since when did he give you permission to give him a _nickname?"_ Max grunted as erasers soon started marching up the stairs, chasing their birds like cats would do, instead dogs. "Shit! The mutts" Max shouted, alaerting the others and egging them to move faster.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we _Perce_?" Sara asked sweetly as she turned her head to look at him, never once running out of breath.

"Yeah"

" _See_ , you're just jealous"

"I'm _not_ jealous!" Max snapped and before they knew it, they were standing on the roof. Percy and the others ran to the edge and stretched out their wings, as he turned around he noticed Sara shrinking into a bat, as erasers stomped out of thr door way.

"Jump!" Fang bellowed, jumping off of the roof and stretching out his wings as large s he could. The others soon following suite, Sarah, Max, Nudge, Iggy and Fang all stuck near Percy, Angel and Gazzy flying ahead.

"Woo-hoo!" Percy shouted, letting out cries of freedom as they flew away from the building, the wind blowing in the face and swirling their hair around. "I take it your sticking with us!" Percy yelled over the wind towards the large bat flying with them, a _'yes'_  echoing in their ears.

A huge smile streched on Percy's face, his face turning red once he saw Fang staring at him intensly. _'Damn that guy! Why are they all looking so damn good right now!'_

Percy internally screamed, groaning in his hands as he went over each of their perfections in his head.

Fang and his cold, harsh eyes, and strong jaw with royal cheekbones, along with milk white adorning his skin. Iggy's blank yet ever so sparkly eyes that literally shone when he was excited, with tan skin similar yet lighter than Percy's.

Max with her seductive curves that lured all eyes in, and her feirce eyes that seemed to peirce your soul, not to mention her silky hair tht radiated and became brighter in the sun. Nudge, with her short chest that seemed to be filling in, her wide hips that tempted lookers, with dark skin that resembled smooth chocolate, and her big eyes that swallowed Percy whole. And finally, Sarah, with her large breasts, her short, flowing, brown hair and crimson eyes that resembled rubies, red and sparkling in the light.

Percy yelped as he almost crashed into a tree, too lost in admiring the people he seemed to be attracted to. "I say we land in a city, somewhere populated where they can't do anything in public. We could find an abandoned building or something and stay there for the night. What do you guys think?" Percy questioned as he turned to stare at others, recieving blank looks from the older ones but excieted looks from the younger ones.

" _Sure_ " Max, Iggy, Sara, Nudge and Fang all replied at the same time, a spark of jealousy zapping in the air. So, the flew and looked around until they came across an abandoned building in NYC that was relatively close to a forest in case they needed cover.

"I call sleeping with Percy!" Nudge yelled as red and pink adorned the older people in the rooms' face.

"You sure are _bold_ " Sara joked, as the other's face returned to normal, instead Nudge's turning a tomato red as the realisation of her words struck her.

"W-W-What! W-Wait! N-N-N-No! I-I didn't m-mean it l-like t- _that_!" Nudge whined, flustered by her words.

"Sure-Sure" Iggy joked, as laughter burst out of everyone and Angel along with Gazzy, sat there confused, not having a clue what was so funny.

Soon after the laughter died down and everyone was deciding who would sleep where. "Me and Angel will share the corner over here to sleep in" Gazzy whispered, trying not to draw attention to the house they were in, even though they locked the door, they still didn't want to draw attention as the would be the _worst_ thing for anyone who had just escaped a lab.

Everyone agreed with Gazzy as they huddled into a bare corner, lying down on the hard wood to get some sleep. The house had two stories and was bare on both floors, having absolutley nothing in it that could help them.

Percy looked outside the window as everyone chattered, his eyes drawn to the pitch black sky which had shining stars hanging in it as a soft smile plastered on his face, the thought of finally being free filling him.

Eventually, everyone had agreed on where they would be sleeping.

"Even though it's risky, we each deserve a night's sleep so none is going to be sleep watching tonight, as we have to go out to find food tomorrow, and who know's how far the journey will be. Plus, the erasers can attack anytime tomorrow, although I doubt they would attack tonight as we're a long way from the lab" Max eplained, looking at everyone to see if anyone disagreed, but everyone thought it best if we all get sleep, "so, everyone can pick a space and get some sleep, we need to wake up early tomorrow cause we have a long day ahead of us."

_Everyone_ split apart as Nudge cuddled into Max, seeking warmth from the elder. Iggy propped his back up on a wall and let his head fall to his chest as he selpt sat up. Fang layed down in a seperate corner downstairs as everyone else apart from him, Percy and Sara wer upstairs. Percy however, was lying on the hard wood, his hands beind his head as he softly mumbled to himself, his eyes shutting ever so slowly until his consciousnous slipped from him.

Many mornings Percy would wake up to being alone, so waking up to a gorgeous girls' face infront of your's was definatley a _shocker_.

"Nudge!" Percy cried in alarm as he instinctively lifted his head and accidently head butted their heads together.

"Owwiiee" Nudge whined as she looked at Percy, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

" _Don't_ be in my face when I wake up, and your not the only one in pain"

"You still head butted me!"

"You were in my face! It's a _natural reaction!"_

"So it's a natural reaction to head butt a girls' face in the morning?"

" _No_ -"

" _ **SEE**!_ I was right!"

"Oh my gods, you're _not_ getting what I'm saying"

"Annyywwhhoo, guess what I found out!" Nudge's eyes twinkled in excitment as she leaned close to Percy, as if she were sharing an importnt secret. Naturally, Percy leaned his ear towards her, his face scrunching up in pain as she yelled "Sara's a **vampire**!"

"What?!"

_"I am"_ Sara interupted as she looked at Percy, ruby meeting sea green. Percy's faced morphed into shock as he stared blankly at her, his mouth opeing and closing like a fish. **_(Get it?)_**

They spoke until everyone was awake, and just as they were about to discuss what they were going to do about food and who would go where and what time and place they should meet once done, _a knock interrupted._

Everyone in the room froze, staring at one another in shock and apprehension, ever so slowly Percy got up off of the floor and made his way to the stairs that would lead to the first floor, and the front door. He turned his head and gave a slight nod to the flock as he crawled as quielty as possible down the steps, muffled voices coming through the door that Percy couldn't quite make out.

The tension was thick in the air as a deathly silence wrapped the house in it's clutches, daring anyone to make a noise, as the other followed Percy down the steps, their breath held and their bodie's tense, as if the slightest noise will cause danger. Carefully, Percy tip toed to the front door, his hand hoverring over the handle as he shared a look with his flock, them all giving him a silent and short nod, singalling to open the door.

With his breath held and fighting stance ready, Percy swung the door open and saw a couple of teenagers standing there, all of them either _gorgeous_ and _stunning_ or _handsome_ , _heck_ , even _cute_.

One female teenager, had short black hair that gave her a rugged look, but what stood out most was her electric blue eyes that seemed to shock Percy in more ways than one, she had quite a small chest but made up for it in the ass department as her ass was big and bouncy.

Another girl ,who also looked to be about his age, had beautiful golden hair that curled like a princess' would, with striking, sharp grey eyes that seemed to read every move as if it were a test. She had fairly large breasts but a small, round bottom that seemed as though it would fit in one of Percy's hands snuggly.

There was also a boy with wild black hair and deathly pale skin, with dark brown eyes that seemed to suck your soul, he looked to be younger than Percy, but not by much.The boy also looked to be a bit shorter than Percy, and the trousers he wore were tight around his ass.

_'Whoa'_ was all Percy could think as he stared at them in shock.

There were also two more strikingly beautiful people with the same determination everyone else had lit in their eyes.

One was a boy with the same electric blue eyes as the black haired girl, except his hair was light blonde, also a sharp jawline to give a sense of royal air around him, matching the way he carried himself.

The other was a girl with dark, chocolate skin like Nudge's that looked smooth to the touch, her chest quite large like the blonde haired girls', her bottom fairly large as well, her dark  hair was braided and ran down to her hips, resting comfortably on her torso.

All five had a person _\- well, what **looked** to be a **person** -_ with them that had horns sticking out of it's head and had a lot of hair, which was not quite unusual to Percy considering his up bringing.

The hariy thing spoke and it's voice was high pitched as he stared and pointed at Percy in glee, "I _told_ you I smelt a _demigod!_ I told you! He's a strong one at that, I mean his scent is _really_ strong! Chiron is going to be so happy, now we have _another_ demigod to help fight the war! _Oh-ho-ho!"_

Percy stood in shock as thoughts plundered his mind at hundreds of miles per hour, _'What does he mean war? Demigod? Who's Chiron? And...who are these overly gorgeous people?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thought and opinions in the comments! Request anyone who you want in the Harem, whether it's a boy or a girl, or an OC. Have a great day or night!  
> Bai~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! Hope you enjoyed the story!  
> 'We see the things people want us to see and assume that's all there is to it,  
> but what about the things they don't want us to see?'  
> Bai~


End file.
